ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Generator Regiena Characters
Main Characters *Regiena Salazar(voiced by Rhea Lando) -Rex`s 15-year-old daughter *Rex Salazar/GenRex( voiced by Carlos Alazraqui)-Regiena`s overprotective farther *Circe Salazar( voiced by Kathleen Barr) - Regiena`s mother and Rex`s wife *Bobo Haha( voiced by John DiMaggio) *Agent S.H.( voiced by Lisa Edelstein) *'Dr. Wynter Holiday( voiced by 'Grey DeLisle) Supporting Characters * Noah Nixon Jr.( voiced by TBD) - Noah`s and Claire`s son and Xylia`s older brother * Xylia Nixon( voiced by Katie Griffin) - Noah`s and Claire`s daughter and Noah Jr.`s younger sister * Poppy( voiced by TBD) - A female mummy-like E.V.O * Andy( voiced by TBD) - Tuck`s and Annie`s son and Poppy`s twin brother * Terra( voiced by TBD) - Federico`s and Cricket`s daughter * Edward Jones( voiced by TBD) - Walter`s and Kenwyn`s son and Darla/Skwyddette`s older brother * Darla Jones/Skwydette( voiced by Christina Ricci) - A female squid-like E.V.O * Nevada( voiced by TBD) - an aquatic E.V.O with bat-like ears * Roland( voiced by TBD) - a pangolin-like E.V.O * Ceasar Salazar( voiced by Freddy Rodriguez) - Regiena`s uncle , Circe`s brother-in-law , Rex`s brother , Violetta`s and Raphael`s farther and Darcy`s husband * Violetta Salazar( voiced by Lisa Edelstein) - Regiena`s cousin , Rex`s and Circe`s niece , Ceasar`s and Darcy`s daughter and Raphael`s twin sister * Darcy Salazar( voiced by Lisa Edelstein) - Regiena`s aunt , Rex`s and Circe`s sister-in-law , Violetta`s and Raphael`s mother, and Ceasar`s wife * Walter( voiced by Ian Ziering) - Darla`s and Edward`s farther and Kenwyn`s husband * Tuck( voiced by H. Jon Benjamin) - Poppy`s and Andy`s farther and Annie`s husband * Cricket( voiced by Pat Musick) - Terra`s mother and Federico`s wife * Federico( voiced by George Lopez) - Terra`s farther and Cricket`s husband * Dr. Rebecca Holiday( voiced by Grey DeLisle) - Dr. Ivory Holiday`s and Agent S.H.`s mother * Agent Six( voiced by Wally Kurth) - Dr. Ivory Holiday`s and Agent S.H.`s farther * Claire Nixon( voiced by Jean Smart) - Xylia`s and Noah Jr.`s mother and Noah`s wife * Noah Nixon( voiced by John Goodman) - Rex`s best friend , Claire`s husband , Xylia`s and Noah Jr.`s farther * Annie( voiced by Katey Sagal) - Poppy`s and Andy`s mother and Tuck`s wife * Kenwyn Jones( voiced by Nicole Sullivan) - Darla`s and Edward`s mother and Walter`s wife * Raphael Salazar(voiced by TBD) - Regiena`s cousin , Rex`s and Circe`s nephew, Ceasar`s and Darcy`s son and Violetta`s twin brother * Faustino Fableman( voiced by TBD) - A fairy who has a crush a on Agent S.H. * Aquarius Anderson( voiced by TBD) - A merman and Wynter`s boyfriend * Octavia Drake( voiced by TBD) - A dragon-like E.V.O Minor characters * Ms. Mia Moore( voiced by TBD) - Noah Jr.`s and Xylia`s high school teacher * Wiskers - Regiena`s pet guinea pig * Sarah Meechum( voiced by TBD) Villains * Van Kleiss( voiced by Troy Baker) * Skalamndar(' voiced by John DiMaggio)' * Biowulf ( voiced by Troy Baker) * Breach ( voiced by TBD) * Fletcher ( voiced by Will Arnett) * Perseus( voiced by TBD) * Diva Divine( voiced by Nika Futterman) * Ace ( voiced by John de Lancie) * Black Knight( voiced by Jennifer Hale) * Gatlocke( voiced by Greg Ellis) * Dr. Fell( voiced by James Horan) * Killer Kangaroo( voiced by John Patrick Lowrie) Category:Generator Rex Category:Generator Regiena Category:Man of Action Category:Koopo783`s ideas Category:Non-Fanon Category:Superheroines Category:TV-MA